Des couples pas très communs
by Sayuri-Ooo-baka
Summary: Drabbles de couples totalement inventif, pas très communs au couples que l'on voit d'habitude. first couple : Ryohei x Fran / Shonen-ai
1. Chapter 1

Drabbles sur des couples pas très communs

Chapter 1 : Ryohei x Fran

- Marrant ton chapeau de grenouille là. Remarqua Ryohei intrigué, palpant le chapeau de Fran.

- C'est une sorte de souvenir de mammon, ils ont voulu que je porte ça. Bel-sempai m'a interdit de le retirer. Répondit Fran de sa fidèle voix indifférente et trainante.

- Ah bon. Mais le prince n'est pas là, alors je peux te l'enlever ?

Fran le regarda surpris. C'était rare et Ryohei fut étonné de voir cette expression sur le visage du remplaçant de Mammon habituellement inexpressif. Fran ne dit rien mais le regarda intensément, cherchant quelque chose dans le regard de celui en face de lui. Ryohei rougit un peu car son regard le mettait presque mal à l'aise. Il fit cependant ce qu'il avait dit et il s'approcha doucement de Fran avant de retirer le chapeau de grenouille.

-Ah ah ! c'est mieux comme ça non ? dit Ryohei en souriant

Ils étaient tous les deux dans une salle d'étude d'une des salles de la base Vongola. Ryohei était à la recherche d'un livre quelconque et Fran voulait juste s'isoler. Quand Ryohei était entré dans la pièce il avait été très surpris de voir Fran. En fait ça faisait un moment qu'il l'observait, depuis que la varia était à la base. Il aimait les yeux verts et les cheveux verts de Fran, c'était original et en même temps troublant. Surtout ses yeux en fait, ses yeux n'exprimaient vraiment rien, ce qui avait intrigué au plus au point Ryohei. Ce garçon le troublait vraiment et tout était dans le physique autant que l'attitude.

Après avoir retiré son chapeau, Ryohei était très proche de Fran, même trop proche. Fran était assis sur une table et sans s'en rendre compte Ryohei avait passé ses deux mains de chaque côté de la taille de Fran. Fran n'étant vraiment pas habitué à tout ça rougit fortement mais c'est lui qui prit l'initiative d'embrasser Ryohei le premier. C'était un baiser doux et chaste mais c'était un pur moment de plaisir pour les deux. Chacun voulait gouter aux lèvres de l'autre depuis un moment et cet instant fut magique jusqu'à ce que Fran rompe le baiser. Il passa fermement ses bras autour du cou de Ryohei avant de murmurer :

-J'aime bien les boxeurs moi…

**Owari**

Prochain couple : Spanner x Yamamoto

Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Drabbles sur des couples pas très communs

Chapter 2 : Spanner x Yamamoto

Yamamoto s'ennuyait vraiment. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il avait finis sont entrainement. Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, il remarqua qu'une porte était entrouverte. C'était une salle informatique où Spanner et Shoichi allaient travailler sur les ordinateurs. Yamamoto entra et vit qu'il n'y avait que Spanner qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

-Tiens, tu fais quoi ici tout seul ? demanda Yamamoto curieux.

Spanner qui ne l'avait pas vu entré sursauta

-Yamamoto-kun ?! Que fais-tu là ?

- Ben, je m'ennuie… j'ai vu que la porte était ouverte alors je suis entré pour voir…euh… Expliqua Yamamoto

-Ah bon. Répondit Spanner. Assis toi si tu veux.

Yamamoto sourit puis s'assit sur le siège à côté de Spanner. Il y eu un silence pesant après ça. Aucun des deux ne parla, ils se jetaient quelque fois des regards alors que Spanner tapotait sur son clavier. Comme ça devenait gênant et que ça n'arrangeait rien au fait que Yamamoto s'ennuyait, Spanner se décida à parler :

-Tu veux une sucette ?

-Hein ? répondit Yamamoto surpris.

Spanner sortit un assortiment de sucettes de sa poche.

-Fraise ? Citron ? Cassis ? …

- Fraise pourquoi pas… dit Yamamoto en prenant la sucette en question.

Pendant que Yamamoto léchait sa sucette à la fraise pas mauvaise du tout, Spanner le regardait avec des yeux presque brillants. Il scrutait Yamamoto qui arrêta de lécher la sucette pour la mettre entièrement dans sa bouche. (nda : Est-ce que je fais un lemon sans m'en rendre compte là ? o_o). Il la garda dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il remarqua le regard pesant de Spanner.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda Yamamoto étonné.

- Non, mais c'est bon ?

- La sucette ? Ah oui ! Ahahaha ! bien sur ! répondit Yamamoto avec un énorme sourire.

Spanner arrêta de taper sur son clavier pour se tourner complètement vers Yamamoto.

-Je peux goûter ? Questionna Spanner.

- Mmh...Oui ! Si tu veux, ça peut être un jeu marrant. Répondit Yamamoto amusé.

Yamamoto fut étonné quand Spanner s'approcha de lui pour retiré la sucette de sa bouche avant de l'embrasser.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, ça a le goût de fraise. Dit Spanner satisfait après avoir lâcher les lèvres de Yamamoto.

Finalement cette journée avait été plutôt distrayante pensa Yamamoto, le sourire aux lèvres.

**Owari**

* * *

Mmh... oui je l'ai fait. C'est un couple inimaginable toute fois... D'ailleurs j'ai encore pleins d'idées saugrenues dans la tête :p mouahahaha!

prochain couple : Lussuria x Gokudera (rooh la folle ! o_0)


	3. Chapter 3

Drabbles sur des couples pas très communs

Chapter 3 : Lussuria x Gokudera

-Allez Squalo-chaaan juste un bisouuuus !!!

- Voiiii !!! TU ME SOULES !! VAS CREVER !!! s'écria Squalo en repoussant violemment Lussuria.

En effet cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que Lussuria harcelait Squalo pour l'embrasser. (nda : quel chieur ! -_-'). Il finit par abandonner car Squalo commençait à le menacer avec son épée.

-Méchant squalo… murmura Lussuria en faisant la moue.

Lussuria arpentait les couloirs de la base quand il croisa Gokudera qui maugréait contre on ne sait quoi.

-Yamamoto m'énerve sérieusement ! dit-il énervé, pour lui-même.

Lussuria en le voyant ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement. Gokudera remarqua sa présence et arrêta de grommeler.

-Tu veux quoi la tapette ? demanda-t-il de mauvaise humeur

-Un bisouuuus ! Hayato-chaaaan !!! s'écria-t-il le rouge aux joues.

Lussuria se précipita sur Gokudera pour essayer de lui voler un baiser mais Gokudera le repoussa à coups de pieds.

-Tu fais quoi là Teme ?! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?! Tu veux que je te bute tout de suite ou quoi ?! s'exclama Gokudera en sortant ses dynamites.

-Je suis à toi tout de suite ! répondit Lussuria, un filet de sang dégoulinant de son nez. Fais moi tout ce que tu veux Hayato-chaaan !!!

Gokudera crut qu'il allait vomir, rien que la coupe de cheveux de Lussuria lui donnait envie de vomir. Ce gars là, il ne pouvait pas le sentir… vraiment pas ! Lussuria s'était mis à quatre pattes, de dos à Gokudera.

- Dépêche-toi maintenant Hayato-chan ! Je ne peux plus tenir ! Susurra Lussuria en remuant son derrière.

-Tu me fais quoi là Ero-Teme ?!! Tu me gaves sérieusement là ! s'exclama Gokudera en donnant un violent coup de pied au fesses de Lussuria ce qui eu l'effet de faire gémir celui-ci mais pas de douleur.

-Raaaah tu me dégoutes ! Espèce de S-M !!! Va te faire ***** !!! gueula Gokudera avant de partir.

-Noooon !!! Hayato-chaaan !!! reviens !!! On venait à peine de commencer !

- On a rien commencé ! Vas te faire soigner !!

Ca ne devait pas se finir comme ça ! pensa Lussuria. Cette fois il allait avoir son bisou même s'il devait mourir des mains de Gokudera. Alors il courut après l'objet de ses convoitises avant de se jeter dessus pour l'embrasser goulument.

A ce moment là Gokudera pensa que ce n'était pas mal du tout mais il allait sérieusement tuer Lussuria, le trucider, le déchiqueter même ! Et tout ça pour lui avoir volé son premier baiser. Au même moment Le membre de la varia à la mèche verte et orange était aux anges…

**Owari**

* * *

Ah mais qu'est ce que je déteste ce couple ! c'est presque écoeurant ! Mais qu'est que je me suis amusé à l'écrire ! ^o^

j'espère que c'est pas mauvais quand même... J'ai bien rigolé n'empêche ! La suite des couples risque d'être mouvementé auss en tout cas...

J'ai oublié de préciser un petit truc : tous les drabbles que j'ai fais se passe dix ans dans le futur ^^ ( j'aurais du le dire depuis le début mais j'ai une mémoire de poisson -_-)

Merci d'avoir lu ^^

Prochain couple : Levi x Dino ! (dino sans ses hommes bien sur ! mouahaha!)


	4. Chapter 4

Drabbles sur des couples pas très communs

Chapter 4 : Levi x Dino

-Hem…merci de m'avoir accompagné… murmura Levi alors que lui et Dino étaient tous les deux assis près du fleuve de Nanimori. A côté d'eux reposaient des sacs de courses.

-Bah si je me suis proposé de venir aussi, c'est parce que tu avais l'air désespéré. Répondit Dino avec un grand sourire

-C'est toujours moi qui me tape le sale boulot ! Mais tant que c'est pour le boss je ferais n'importe quoi… dit Levi

-Mmh…murmura Dino. De toute façon je n'avais rien à faire, ça m'as pas dérangé…

Levi lui sourit puis se leva pour attraper deux sacs et Dino fit de même avant d'attraper le reste. A peine avaient-ils commencé à marcher que Dino on ne sait comment, s'étala de tout son long, faisant voler les sacs qu'il avait dans les mains. Levi le regarda interloqué puis se souvint qu'un jour Reborn avait sorti un truc du genre : « Sans ses Hommes Dino est un incapable… ». Levi le regarda étalé par terre et explosa de rire.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui à de drôle… répliqua Dino irrité en essayant de se relever

Levi continua de rire puis ils repartirent. Cette fois Levi tenait tous les sacs dans ses mains et Dino le suivait en grommelant des choses incompréhensibles. Lorsqu'ils passèrent sous un tunnel, Dino glissa sur une malheureuse flaque d'eau et s'accrocha à Levi, l'entrainant dans sa chute. Levi qui s'était retrouvé par terre s'énerva et des éclairs s'échappa de son corps mais cet idiot n'avait pas fait attention à la quantité d'eau qui se trouvait sous le tunnel du à une fuite d'égout. Donc l'électricité qu'il produit les électrocuta tous les deux. (nda : un boulet plus un boulet = deux boulets ;)). Dino se releva difficilement mais glissa à nouveau et retomba cette fois à califourchon sur Levi.

-Dé-Désolé ! s'exclama Dino en rougissant.

Levi ne répondit pas trop gêné et lui aussi rougissait. Sans savoir trop comment ni pourquoi il s'était mis à embrasser Dino, le tenant fermement par la taille de peur qu'il parte. Dino ne fit rien et se laissa faire mais quand ils rompirent le baiser et qu'ils se relevèrent et Dino dit :

-Tu embrasses très mal Levi-san…

Levi vexé partit le premier et sortit du tunnel après avoir récupérer les sacs. Avec étonnement Dino le suivit sans encombre mais quand Levi arriva à l'entrée de la base Vongola, il se rendit compte que Dino n'était plus là.

-Mais où il est passé cet idiot ! S'exclama-t-il

Cent mètres plus tôt :

-Levi-san ? Levi-san ? HELP! HELPU-ME !!!!!

**Owari**

* * *

Hum... je suis moins satisfaite de ce couple là mais j'ai bien rigolé à l'écrire quand même.

Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^

prochain couple : Xanxus x Tsuna (moi je trouve que c'est pas un couple évident mais pour d'autres je sais pas ^^)


	5. Chapter 5

Drabbles sur des couples pas très communs

Chapter 5 : Xanxus x Tsuna

Cela faisait dix minutes que Tsuna se trouvait seul en compagnie de Xanxus, et celui-ci commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il lui voulait. Xanxus lui avait demandé froidement de venir avec lui et depuis ils étaient dans une salle seuls. Tsuna ne comprenais vraiment pas, surtout que le « deuxième » boss Vongola ne disait rien depuis un bon moment déjà.

-Euh… Xanxus-san… ? demanda timidement Tsuna.

Xanxus porta son regard sur lui avec son fidèle regard de tueur et Tsuna tressaillit de tout son corps.

-Xanxus-SAMA !! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant comme un « i ».

-Tu n'as pas besoin de rajouter d'honorifiques. Dit Xanxus

- Go-gomenasai !! répondit Tsuna terrifié par les yeux transperçant de Xanxus.

Xanxus s'approcha de Tsuna et celui-ci se raidit complètement effrayé par l'homme en face de lui et comme par hasard derrière lui se trouvait le mur. Il ne pouvait pas reculer plus pourtant il tenta de s'éloigné le plus de celui qui se rapprochait doucement de lui. Finalement Tsuna se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Xanxus était à présent si proche de Tsuna qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle. Son nez alla chatouiller celui du plus jeune et ses lèvres se rapprochèrent mais au lieu de les poser sur les lèvres de Tsuna, Xanxus les déposa dans son cou. Tsuna vira au rouge pivoine, près à repousser le plus vieux mais impuissant il se laissa faire. C'était surtout parce qu'en réalité il ne pouvait pas résister aux baisers de Xanxus dans son cou, il aurait cru fondre. Alors que Xanxus retira ses lèvres de son cou Tsuna, à son étonnement, entoura son cou de ses bras, pour l'embrasser timidement. Xanxus en profita pour accentuer le baiser et plaquer encore plus le corps fragile contre le mur. Il entoura ses bras autour de la taille du brun. Les deux finirent par se séparer par manque d'air mais Xanxus garda Tsuna tout contre lui. Il lui souffla au creux de son oreille :

- Alors, on n'est pas bien ici Sawada Tsunayoshi… ?

Tsuna sourit et pensa que sous son air de tueur né, Xanxus était plutôt doux.

**Owari**

* * *

On peut dire que dans ce drabble là il ya plus de romance que d'humour en tout cas. ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimez en tout cas :)

Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^

prochain couple : Hibari x Irie


	6. Chapter 6

Drabbles sur des couples pas très communs

Chapter 6 : Hibari x Irie

-Tiens Hibari-san qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Irie alors qu'il entrait dans une salle d'entrainement.

Hibari ne répondit pas et continua son entrainement, Hibird posé sur son épaule. Irie soupira en se disant qu'il ne risquait pas de parler grand chose avec Hibari. Mais il resta quand même pour le regarder et fut étonné de voir à quel point Hibari était doué. Il pensa que s'il avait été son ennemi, il aurait été battu à plate couture ! Hibari s'arrêta et se dirigea vers Irie avant de lui demandé :

-Tu viens faire quoi ici ?

-Ahem…en fait je suis venu m'entrainé…je me sens inutile physiquement, j'aimerais me battre avec vous sans être devant un ordinateur. Expliqua Shoichi un peu gêné.

Hibari ne répondit rien mais il avait un air presque compatissant (nda : je dis bien presque ! ce n'est pas un monstre quand même hein :p). Irie remarqua qu'une plume jaune se trouvait dans les cheveux d'Hibari et il voulut la lui retiré quand Hibari se recula agacé.

-Tu fais quoi là ? répliqua-t-il. Tu veux que je te morde à mort ?

Irie soupira, blasé. Il n'arrivait pas du tout à cerner Hibari, mais alors pas du tout.

-Je voulais juste enlever la plume que tu as dans les cheveux. Dit Irie

A l'étonnement D'Irie, Hibari rougit brusquement puis retira la plume de ses cheveux. Irie s'approcha plus D'hibari pour aller caressa la tête de l'oiseau qui se trouvait sur son épaule. Hibari attrapa la main de Shoichi pour se rapprocher encore plus de lui et l'embrasser délicatement avant de le relâcher aussitôt. Irie n'en revenait pas du tout, il n'aurait jamais crut ça de celui qu'il considérait comme un type froid et associable, qui ne faisait que de mordre les gens à mort.

-Tu peux recommencer… ? demanda Irie. Pour être sûr…

-Une fois suffit. Ne m'oblige pas à te mordre à mort.

-Quoi ?! -_-'

Au final, Irie ne comprenait vraiment pas Hibari Kyoya, vraiment pas…

**Owari**

* * *

Franchement j'adore Hibari, c'est un de mes personnages préféré. Je devais l'utiliser pour créer un couple pas possible :p

Je me suis éclaté avec ce drabble là aussi ! ^o^

Eh bien voila, c'était le dernier couple T_T

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là et d'avoir suivie ma folie jusqu'au bout niark niark! ^^

Je commence une fic YamaGoku que je posterais bientôt. Mon couple préféré :) Bref voila, A la prochaine !!


End file.
